The Marauders
by bella-jesssssss
Summary: We all know the story of the 'Boy Who Lived'. This is the story of another five who were at Hogwarts before him. The story of the Marauders begins here.
1. So it begins

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders. A few of these characters are mine and I did develop the plot with some of it based from the books. There are going to be some scenes from the Marauders that were developed by JK Rowlings. Any way, I appreciate reviews with constructive criticism and whether or not you actually like the story, cause if no one likes it I won't continue…

* * *

I was lying on my bed as excited as I'd ever been. Tomorrow I'd be going to Hogwarts for the first time! My best friend James Potter and I had dreamed of going there ever since my brother, Mitch, had come home 4 years ago.

My name is Summer Maree Williams, I have blond hair and hazel eyes. I am eleven years old and tomorrow I'm heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have two older siblings, both at Hogwarts. My brother Mitch is fifteen and entering his fifth year and my sister Kelsey is thirteen and entering her third year.

I'd heard all about the school my whole life and I couldn't wait to go, so naturally it was hours before I finally feel asleep.

* * *

My mother woke me up at seven the next morning. I was tired still, but I was so excited that I didn't care. I dragged my packed trunk down the stairs and left it next to Mitch and Kelsey's. I ran back upstairs to get ready to leave.

I quickly had a shower and got dressed in my jeans and a baby blue shirt. When I got downstairs I found James there with a huge grin on his face. I grinned back at him and ran to him he held his arms out and spun me around in his (and my) excitement.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I'd calmed down enough to talk.

"Mum and dad both had to work today," James said. "Couldn't get out of it, but your mum said she'd be more than happy to see me off."

"I can't believe we're finally going!" I squealed.

"Believe it," James said grinning. "We better get outside. Your mum's waiting in the car."

We linked arms and went to the car with grins on our faces. Mitch was yawning when we sat in the car and was leaning against the window. Kelsey was already half asleep. I suppose that if you've been going for so long the novelty kind of wears off.

As we arrived at Kings Cross mum got us to get trolleys so that we could push our trunks onto the platform. We were at the barrier of platform nine and ten. Mitch walked forward first and disappeared through it. Kelsey and mum followed as soon as he disappeared. James and I looked at each other and we ran towards the barrier as fast as we could.

We came out on the other side. There were a lot of people there, lots of mewing from the cats, hooting from owls and croaking of toads. We followed my mother down to the end of the train that looked fairly empty. She helped us load our trunks on and then we came back on to the platform to say goodbye.

Mitch was walking back over from the front of the train and Kelsey joined him half way over.

"Bye mum," Kelsey said hugging her.

"Bye sweetie. Be good, and look after Summer and James. Lord knows they need it," said mum smiling.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you just insulted me Mrs Williams," said James grinning.

It really was no secret that James and I always got into trouble no matter where we were or what we were doing. So it was safe to say that my parents and his parents were extremely worried about what we would do at Hogwarts once we were taught how to use magic properly.

With one more minute left James and I got back on the train and went to our compartment. We opened the window to talk to mum before the train left.

"Please be good," said mum. "I really don't want any letters home about you and I'm sure James's parents don't want any about him."

"Relax mum. We aren't even there yet and you're already making speculations to how we'll behave," I said.

"Summer, dear, just concentrate on your studies. You really are very intelligent. You just don't put in the effort."

"Ok mum. I love you and I'll send you an owl tomorrow," I said as the train started to move. "Bye."

James helped me close the window and we sat back down. Just then the compartment door opened and a boy who looked as though he was in his first year stood there.

He had light brown hair an his clothes were slightly shabby.

"Hi," he said. "Do you mind if I sit there?"

"Course not," said James. "Go ahead. I'm James. This is Summer."

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," said the boy. "My names Remus."

Just as we'd finished our introductions the door opened once again this time revealing a handsome young boy. he smiled at the three of them and said, "Can I sit there?"

"Sure," I replied.

"I'm Sirius," he said.

"My name's Summer. This is James," James waved, "and Remus," Remus smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Sirius. "All first years?"

"Yeah," said James. "Been looking forward to coming here my whole life. I can't wait till we actually get to the castle."

The door opened yet again. This time it revealed a young girl with thick red hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Hi," she said. "Can I sit there?" she pointed to the chair next to the window.

"Sure," I said. "I'm Summer."

"Lily," she replied.

"James."

"Remus."

"Sirius."

With the introductions over, James, Remus, Sirius and I went back into conversation. We were laughing at everything. It all seemed so amusing, even the smallest most insignificant things, like James falling off his seat in laughter which made Sirius, Remus and I laugh even harder.

The door to the compartment opened, but we hardly noticed. The person that entered went over to Lily. None of us payed any attention until James caught a part of the conversation and interrupted saying, "Slytherin?"

The other three in the compartment all turned to face the boy and Lily, who'd been ignored until now.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the other three.

"Absolutely," I said.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius said.

"Blimey," said James chocked. "And I thought you seemed alright."

Sirius grinned at this.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad," said James proudly as he lifted an imaginary sword.

The boy sitting with Lily made a small, judgmental noise. James turned back to him at once.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," he said with a sneer on his face that said the opposite. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. I laughed internally. I didn't want people thinking I was horrible before that got the chance to know me. I think I made the right move because Lily was now looking at James and Sirius with intense dislike on her face.

"Come on Severus," said Lily. "Let's find another compartment."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; and James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called as the compartment door closed.

"You can laugh now," Sirius said to Summer. "You've gone so red from trying not to laugh."

I burst into laughter. I couldn't have held it in any longer anyway. It took me a minute to regain my composure so that I could speak.

"I don't want to give a bad first impression," I said as calmly as I could.

"So that she can then be the innocent person no one would suspect of doin anything wrong," said James. "Dear, sometimes you're worse than me."

"Shut up," I said punching him in the arm.

The rest of the train ride was pretty ordinary. We talked and ate mostly. When it started to get dark we thought we should probably get changed into our robes. The boys were nice enough to leave while I got changed and I left when they did.

We sat back down and were talking for another fifteen minutes when the train began to slow down. We all stood up and headed to the closest door. As the train stopped there was a rush to get off the train. we got off onto the platform and heard a voice calling "Firs' years over here."

The four of us headed in the direction of the voice and saw a man who was twice the size of any normal sized man. He lead us to a fleet of boats.

"Four to a boat," he called over his shoulder as he climbed into his own boat.

James, Sirius, Remus and I all got into a boat and once everyone was seated the boats headed down the river

"Yeh'll get your first view of Hogwarts in a mo'," the giant called to them.

They rounded a bend and saw the magnificent castle and its many turrets and towers in the distance. There was a great "wow" coming from every direction as they drew closer. The boats stopped at an underground dock. Everyone climbed out of their boats and followed the giant up the lawns to the front door of the castle.

The door opened to reveal a tall, thin witch with her hair up in a tight bun. She looked very strict.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said. "I'll take them from here."

"Course Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Follow me," said Professor McGonagall.

She led them into a room and began to talk to them all, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall. In a moment I will lead you into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. The sorting ceremony is very important as your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will eat at your house table, sleep in your house dormitory and have classes with the people in your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I shall be back when we are ready for you."

As soon as she had left the room everyone began to talk. Many people where sounding worried about the kind of tests they would have to perform to get into a house.

Five minutes had past when Professor McGonagall returned.

"Form on straight line and follow me," she said.

James and I immediately jumped into the line and Sirius and Remus were just behind us. We followed Professor McGonagall into the hall and walked up to the front of the room. She placed a three legged stool on the platform in front of the teachers and on top of it she put a battered and frayed hat. Near the rim of the hat a mouth opened and it burst into song about Hogwarts and the four houses.

As it finished Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke to the first years, "When I call your name come up and put the hat on your head. Once it has called out your house sit down at the appropriate table."

She looked down at the list and started calling out names. The hat called out the houses as each person put the hat on and each table burst into applause when a student joined their house.

"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall called.

Sirius grinned at James and Remus, winked at me. He walked up and placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius grinned as he put the hat down. He smiled at James, Remus and I gave us a thumbs up and headed to the Gryffindor table where he was warmly welcomed.

It was a little while before a name they recognised was called. They heard, "Evans, Lily" being called.

Lily walked forward on trembling legs and sat down on the stool. The hat dropped over her head and it was barely a second later that the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily took the hat off and hurried over to the cheering Gryffindors.

There were a few more people when, "Lupin, Remus" was called up. James and I gave him encouraging smiles as he glanced back at us. He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head. He sat for a few seconds when the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus was smiling as he took the hat off. He headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius.

I was starting to feel a bit nervous. So far all the people I had met were in Gryffindor. What if I didn't get in Gryffindor? Mitch and Kelsey and my whole family as far back as I knew had been in Gryffindor as well. I felt worried now. I wanted to be a Gryffindor too.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

I looked at James. It would be his turn soon. He didn't look worried at all. _Of course he doesn't_ I reminded myself _he's always confident_.

"GRYFFINDIR!"

"Potter, James."

James squeezed my hand as he walked up to the front. He didn't look worried at all. He never did. It had barely touched his head when the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped with the Gryffindors. Now I was really worried. If I didn't get in Gryffindor I wouldn't know anyone. _Be confident_ I reminded myself over and over again. Even if I didn't get in Gryffindor I'd be ok. I'd still see James during the day. We'd still be friends and we my even have classes together.

"Snape, Severus."

Snape walked up to the stool and placed it on his head. The hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

Snape took the hat off his head and walked to the other side of the hall where the Slytherin's were cheering for him.

There were only a dozen students left standing with me now. I didn't know any of them.

There were only two of us left now. "Williams, Summer," Professor McGonagall called.

I breathed in slowly and let it out. I walked up to the front just like everyone else had. I sat down on the stool and felt the hat on my head and fall past my eyes. I sat there for less than three seconds when the hat called to the whole school, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was relieved. I took off the hat and felt happier than I'd ever felt in my life. I looked at the Gryffindor table where they were cheering for me. I saw Mitch and Kelsey clapping and yelling for me with their friends. James and Sirius were yelling and screaming. James stood up as I walked over and ran to meet me. He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. He put me down and we were laughing as the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall carried the stool and the sorting hat out of the hall as Professor Albus Dumbledore got to his feet to address the students, "Dig in."

The plates in front of them filled with the most magnificent food anyone could imagine. I filled my plate with food and began to eat. On my left James was making friends with a boy named Peter Pettigrew and on my right Sirius and Remus were talking about their home lives.

"I live with my mum, dad and brother," Sirius was saying. "I hate it there. I'm like the odd one. They're all up in their pure blood mania and I couldn't care less if someone's a muggle or muggle born. I mean it doesn't really matter."

"I agree," said Remus. "Both my parents are wizards. Mum's muggle born though. What about you Summer?"

"Pure blood for centuries. I think we've married muggles and muggle borns though," I said thoughtfully. "Do you have any siblings Remus?"

"No," Remus replied. "Just me. How about you?"

"My brother Mitch, he's in fifth year and my sister Kelsey, she's in third year. I'm the youngest in my family."

"Awesome," said Sirius.

The food disappeared from their plates and Dumbledore stood up again to address the school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said brightly. "I must bore you all with a few things before you head off to your nice warm beds. A note to the first years, the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students. All items that are banned from the castle are on a list and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office. Now you should all be off to bed so you are well rested for your classes tomorrow. Off you trot."

I stood up and walked towards my brother who was calling the first years over to him. He had been appointed prefect this year and mum and dad were thrilled.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (the boy James had befriended at dinner) and I got up and followed Mitch through the castle and up to the Gryffindor tower. Mitch gave the password and we all entered the common room.

"Girls dormitories are on the right and boys dormitories are on the left," Mitch told all of us. "All of your belongings will already be up there. Goodnight."

With that everyone headed up their respective staircase to get to their dorm room. I found the door that said 'First Years' and opened the door. There were already four girls up there, one of them was Lily Evans.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," said one of the other girls. "I'm Holly Grey."

"Summer Williams."

"Nice to met you," Holly said. "This is Abigail Cooper and Danielle Roberts."

"Hey," said Abigail smiling.

"Nice to meet you," said Danielle.

"Yeah," I said. "Same."

At least it wasn't going as bad as I thought it would be. The thing was, it was very quick for things like this to change. It'd happened before. Getting along perfectly well when suddenly they hate you for no reason at all. One of the reasons why I prefer to be with guys.

I walked to my bed and changed into my pyjamas. I was extremely tired after all of the excitement from the day. I lay down in my bed, it was extremely comfortable and I feel asleep almost instantly.


	2. First Day of Classes

AN: this chapter isn't going to be from Summer's point of view. I think it'll be easier for me to just write it as the third person. I have had too look up dates so that I don't get them wrong and I know dates fro the main events that will be occurring, so hopefully I won't mess it up. Hope this will get more of a response then the previous chapter.

* * *

The sunlight drifted through the window of the first year girls dormitory. It looked like a beautiful day outside. Summer rose from her bed yawning. She had had a really good sleep.

"Good morning," said Holly from the other side of the dormitory.

"Morning," said Summer smiling. "Anyone else up yet?"

"Danni's in the shower, Lily's still asleep and Abby's down at breakfast already," said Holly. "I'll go wake Lily. See you later."

"Yeah," said Summer.

Summer got her towel and clothes for the day before she headed to the showers. After she had showered she changed into her school robes and headed back to her dormitory to grab her wand and bag.

The only person in there was Lily Evans. She glanced at Summer as she entered the room but otherwise ignored her presence.

_That's enough_, Summer thought to herself,_ we can't go through Hogwarts sharing a dorm and hating each other._

"Lily," said Summer cautiously not wanting anything to go wrong.

"Yeah," replied Lily looking over at Summer.

"I think we got off to a really bad start," Summer began. "But generally I'm not like that. I guess in the excitement of everything-"

"It wasn't you," said Lily abruptly. "It was those two guys you were with. They were horrible to Severus. How can you be friends with them?"

"Well, I've known James my whole life. He's my best friend so I guess I've come to think of the way he acts as a quirk. And I can live with it," Summer bit the bottom of her lip before continuing. "If you don't like my friends, I can deal with it. I understand if you don't like them, but I'm more concerned about how we're going to deal be able to deal. We have to share a dormitory for seven years and I really don't want you to hate me."

Lily looked at me and then smiled, "We can be friends. You seem nice anyway, so we're ok."

"Awesome! Want to go to breakfast?" Summer asked.

"Sure," said Lily.

They grabbed their bags and together headed down the spiral staircase into the common room. On the other side of the common room Summer saw Mitch with a group of his friends.

"Lily?" Summer began. "Do you remember the way to the Great Hall?"

"No," said Lily suddenly realising it herself.

"One second then," said Summer. "I'll ask my brother to show us the way."

Summer headed over to where Mitch and his friends were sitting with Lily right behind her.

"Hey Summer," said Mitch glancing up at her. "What's up?"

"We don't remember the way to the Great Hall and I thought instead of getting lost trying to find it and then not knowing what's going on you could show us the way?"

"I showed you the way yesterday," said Mitch. "And I've already had breakfast. Are any of you heading down?" he asked his friends.

"I'm going down in a minute," said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "You can come with me if you want Summer."

"Thank you so much Ed!" Summer said hugging him.

He got up and led us out of the common room. We went through secret passage ways, down many flight of stairs and down corridor after corridor until we arrived at the marble staircase. We walked into the Great Hall where the smell of breakfast was wafting from.

"So that was the easiest way to the Great Hall," said Ed. "It'll probably take you a while to remember it but I think you'll have better luck remembering the way if you try to find it yourself tomorrow morning. That probably means getting up earlier."

"Thanks so much," said Summer. "Hopefully we'll get the hang of it eventually. See you around."

"I'm sure you will," said Ed smiling. "See you around."

He walked over to the Gryffindor table and Summer and Lily followed him over there and sat down near Holly, Abigail and Danielle.

Summer glanced down the table and saw James. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was sitting down there with Sirius, Remus, Peter and another boy that Summer didn't know.

"You ok Summer?" asked Holly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Summer replied. "Why?"

"You 're just staring," said Danielle as she looked down in the direction Summer was looking. "Apparently at them." She pointed at James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and the boy Summer didn't know.

"Umm… well, I wanted to see how they were doing," said Summer.

"Oh yeah," said Abigail. "You're friends with them aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Summer and then in an effort to change the subject. "So, do any of you have family here?"

"I have a sister here," said Abigail. "She's in third year in Ravenclaw."

"My sister in third year as well," said Summer.

"Which house?" asked Danielle.

"Gryffindor," Summer replied. "Anyone else have siblings here?"

"I have a brother in seventh year," said Holly. "He's in Gryffindor too."

"No siblings here," said Lily. "I'm the only magical person in my family."

"That's kind of cool though," said Summer. "All of my family have been magical."

"How far back?" asked Abigail curiously.

"Over a thousand years or so," said Summer.

"Is it going to be harder for me because I'm the first one in my family?" asked Lily.

"No way," said Summer. "Lots of people come from muggle families and they all do just fine. Everyone starts from the start. Even those of us that grew up knowing about it. Our parents don't exactly let us run around with their wands."

Holly, Danielle and Abigail laughed. Lily grinned.

"First year time tables," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall behind them. She passed all of them timetables before heading down the table to hand out the rest.

"We've got Transfiguration first," said Abigail looking at Thursday's classes.

"Oh yay," said Danielle. "McGonagall first thing. How luck are we?"

They all laughed at this before grabbing their bags and heading to the transfiguration classroom. They arrived five minutes before nine so they stood next to the door to talk. The rest of the class arrived over the next five minutes and then Professor McGonagall arrived and they all took a seat in the classroom.

"Summer!" called James from the other side of the room. He gestured at her to come and sit with them.

She looked over to where the girls had sat before heading over and taking the seat in between James and Remus.

"Who's that?" asked Summer directing it at the boy who was sitting next to Sirius.

"That is Michael Adams," said James. "We met him last night in the dormitory. He seems a bit quiet, but I'm sure we can break him."

Summer laughed at him then stopped when she saw Professor McGonagall looking over in their direction with an angry expression on her face. The rest of the class was already silent and it was now a complete silence.

Professor McGonagall looked around the room one more time before speaking to them all, "Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous magic you will be studying at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate messing around in my class room. Trouble makers will be removed until they are ready to take this class seriously. You have all been warned. Today will be a mostly theory based class. In Transfiguration and all magic it is essential that you have a basic understanding before you try the practical. Please copy down these notes."

Most of the class was in a stunned silence after this. It took a few seconds before any of them reached in their bags and pulled out parchment, a quill and ink. They then spent most of the lesson copying down complicated notes from the board. After that all of them were given a match and were instructed to turn it into a needle.

Summer looked down at her match and then her and James exchanged looks before beginning the work. By the end of the class Summer had managed to successfully change her match into a needle. Professor McGonagall gave her ten points. James had managed to turn his match silver and Sirius had managed to make his match pointy on one end. Remus and Lily Evans had also managed to change their match into a needle which earned them both ten points.

When the bell went for morning break Summer went with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Michael. They were walking towards the grounds.

"How'd you sleep?" asked James.

"Alright," said Summer. "And you?"

"Didn't sleep that much," said James. "We all stayed up talking and getting to know each other."

"Oh. Well, fair enough then," said Summer. "We did the sensible thing and just introduced ourselves then talked over breakfast."

"That probably would've been a smart plan but we're not that smart," said James laughing.

Behind them Sirius was walking with Michael.

"Who's that?" asked Michael pointing at Summer.

"That's Summer Williams," said Sirius glancing at her. "From what I know, her and James have been friends since forever. They live near each other."

They finally reached the entrance hall and walked out and chose to sit in a secluded corner.

"Hi," Summer said to Michael. "I'm Summer Williams."

"I know," said Michael. "I mean hi. I'm Michael Adams."

"Nice to meet you," said Summer.

"Oh no," said Sirius suddenly.

"What's up? Asked James as they all turned to look at Sirius.

"My cousin," said Sirius pointing to an attractive girl who was walking over to them with a few others. "That's Narcissa."

"Why's she coming over here?" asked Summer.

"Probably going to tell me about how I've disgraced the Black family name," said Sirius.

"Sirius," said Narcissa smoothly. "I just got a letter from Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. They're very disappointed in you."

"You see this," said Sirius pointing at his face. "It's my not caring face."

"Aunt Walburga is excepting you home for Christmas," Narcissa continued. "We're also celebrating Bella's engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Then I better be there cause we all know how well Bella and I get along. No, wait a minute. That's right, we hate each other."

"You should show more respect for you family," said a boy with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," said Sirius.

"That's Lucius Malfoy," said Summer.

"My name obviously precedes me," said Lucius looking at Summer.

"Don't be flattered," said Summer coldly. "I've only heard bad things about you and your family."

"What's going on over here?" came a cheerful voice.

"Nothing Professor Slughorn," said Lucius Malfoy.

"You all better get a move on then," said Slughorn. "The bell's going to go in a minute."

The Slytherin's looked at them before heading off, knowing that they shouldn't pick a fight right in front of a teacher.

The Gryffindor's got up and headed towards the dungeons with Professor Slughorn for their first potions class. when they arrived apart from the rest of the Gryffindor first years there was also the Slytherin first years. Slughorn let them all into the class room and Summer, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Michael all headed towards two table at the back of the room where they sat.

"Welcome to potions," said Slughorn from the front of the room. "I am Professor Slughorn. You are here to learn the art of potions making. I will be teaching you about potions and the different effects they can have on your mind and body. I'd like all of you to split up into pairs and we will be making a very simple potion today to cure boils."

James partnered Sirius and they began to gather ingredients.

"Hey," said Remus. "Want to work together?"

"Yeah," sad Summer smiling. "How about I go grab the ingredients and you get the cauldron and stuff ready?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Remus grinning.

Soon they had a potion brewing. It looked exactly as the book said it should which Slughorn was quick to comment on.

"You two have done an outstanding job on this one. I think it's the best a first year has ever produced in their first class," Slughorn was telling the class. "What're your names?"

"I'm Summer Williams."

"Remus Lupin."

"Well done both of you," said Slughorn. "Are you related to Mitch Williams by any chance?" Slughorn directed at Summer as the class went back to work.

"Yeah," said Summer. "He's my brother."

"Which would also make Kelsey your sister," said Slughorn. "Both excellent students. It must run in your family then. I taught both of your parents as well, they were excellent students as well."

"Yeah," said Summer.

Slughorn smiled at her before heading off to see how the rest of the class was doing. Half an hour later he told them all to pack up. When the bell rang they all rushed to get out to lunch.

"You going to eat with us Summer?" James asked as they entered the great hall for lunch.

"Yeah," said Summer.

"cool," said James smiling. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me genius," said Summer.

"In private," said James. "It'll just be a minute."

"Ok," said Summer following James out into the entrance hall and down the front steps.

They stopped and sat in the same corner they had at morning break. He turned to look at her and said, "Summer, things are changing."

"What?" asked summer confused.

"I'm changing and you're changing. I understand if you want to go and hang out with the girls and eat with them."

"Is that what this is about?" asked Summer. "James, you're an idiot."

"Way to boost my confidence."

"You don't need a confidence boost. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that. You're the only person I can tell everything to. You know me inside out and I know you inside out."

"Well, yeah. Just don't feel pressured to come hang out with us all the time," said James.

"I don't feel pressure Jimmy."

"Ok. And don't call me that."

Summer laughed at him. The two of them got up and headed back inside to have lunch.

"Where did you two go?" asked Sirius as they sat down.

"We needed to talk about stuff," said James.

"Ok," said Sirius. "What do we have next?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Summer.

"This day is going to go forever!" Sirius complained loudly.

"It's only the first day," said Remus.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "And it's going forever. What do we have after Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"History of Magic," Remus replied.

"Isn't that the subject taught by a ghost?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," said Summer. "Which means we can sleep."

"How's that work?" asked Peter. "He's dead. He's not blind or deaf."

"I know," said Summer. "My sister and brother told me that he just reads his notes and doesn't pay much attention to the students. We can just sleep through the whole thing and he wouldn't notice. Perfect time to catch up on all the sleep I've been missing."

"Hell yeah," said Sirius.

After lunch they headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they arrived their teacher, Professor Sinclair, was already there. She was extremely beautiful and they assumed she was in her early twenties. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

When all the class had arrived and taken their seats she began, "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Rachel Sinclair. I am an Auror from the Ministry of Magic and I am only staying for the year."

"Why?" asked Summer.

"I'd prefer it if you would raise your hand when you ask a question," said Professor Sinclair, but she didn't sound angry.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Summer.

"That's quite alright miss…"

"Williams, professor," sad Summer.

"Brian Williams daughter?"

"Yes professor," said Summer.

"I've heard a lot about all of you. I'm only staying for the year because the Ministry can't afford to lose their staff at the moment. I'm here as a representative from the ministry," explained Professor Sinclair. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, a year ago a powerful dark wizard began a campaign against the wizard race for pure blood supremacy. The wizarding world is an extremely dangerous place at the moment and I am here to teach you to defend yourself against the dark arts and the many evil forces you may encounter. It is essential that you know how to defend yourselves. I will be teaching you basic spells that will allow you to shield yourself against some curses."

Silence followed this speech. The whole class sat dumbstruck looking at Professor Sinclair.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Professor Sinclair asked. When nobody said anything she said, "Excellent. I'm a firm believer in practical work. I don't think reading gives you a whole lot of insight. It is useful, but you'd be better off learning the spells then reading about them and doing notes. Today I will be showing you the disarming spell. It is a simple yet effective spell. It disarms your opponent of their wand. I'd like two volunteers please."

Summer and Sirius looked at each other and both raised their hands. Professor Sinclair nodded and gestured for them to come forward. They walked to the front of the room where Professor Sinclair stood waiting.

"What's your name?" Professor Sinclair asked Sirius.

"Sirius Black."

"Could you two please face each other?" asked Professor Sinclair. When they stood facing each other she continued. "Now Mr Black is going to hold his wand while Miss Williams attempts to disarm him. The spell is _expelliarmus_."

Sirius stood still holding his wand up while Summer pointed her wand at him and said, "_Expelliarmus_!" which caused Sirius's wand to fly out of his hand and land with a clatter on the floor behind him.

"Excellent!" said Professor Sinclair smiling. "Ten points to Gryffindor for both of you and thank you for co-operating. Accio wand." Sirius's wand flew into her hand and she gave it back to him. "Next lesson we will all be practicing the _expelliarmus_ spell."

The bell rang and she dismissed them all. The class packed up and headed to their next class, Charms. They arrived at the classroom where Professor Flitwick was waiting for them.

He took the register once they were all there and then proceeded with his lesson.

"You are here to study Charms," Professor Flitwick began. "Today will be a theory session. I want you all to have a basic understanding of the subject before we begin the practical work. If we get all the theory out of the way there will be more practical sessions."

The class then took notes for the rest of the session. It was boring but it was only a single session so they could bear it. When the bell went to signal afternoon break they packed up.

Half an hour later they were at the History of Magic classroom. Professor Binns entered the classroom through the chalkboard then began to drone about famous wizards and their achievements. Within five minutes the class was drowsy and many had folded their arms on their desk and began to sleep.

James, Sirius and Summer were having a whispered conversation at the back of the classroom and they weren't the only ones. All of those that weren't already sleeping were in whispered conversations too. Remus, however, was listening to Professor Binns and taking down notes.

When the lesson ended the class got up, some stumbling because they had just woken up. They all headed back to the great hall for dinner.

All in all Summer thought it had been a very eventful day and had enjoyed it thoroughly. As she was about to eat her dinner Kelsey came over with a note.

"This is for you," she said handing it to her.

"What is it?" asked Summer.

"Open it and find out," she said.

Summer opened the letter to find a note from Professor Slughorn. She read the note through then turned to Kelsey and asked, "What's the 'Slug Club'?"

"Professor Slughorn's favourites," said Kelsey. "He handpicks students that show potential. Gives him good connections within the ministry and all over the wizarding world. Mum and dad where both in it in their days."

"Are you or Mitch in it?" asked Summer.

"Yeah," said Kelsey. "Both of us are. You should come you know. It's not that bad and we do meet a lot of people."

"Yeah ok," said Summer. "I'll come."

* * *

AN: I was going to make it Bellatrix instead of Narcissa, but then I found out that she would have already left Hogwarts by then. The lessons were difficult for me to write so I don't think I'll be going into a lot of detail in the lessons anymore. Maybe only a couple of them. Reviews are appreciated and ideas of what to do throughout the year are welcomed. My main plans for this begin in their fifth year and I only have a few ideas for all the other years.


	3. The Come and Go Room

AN: here's the next chapter of my story. I have a basic plan for the next two chapters so hopefully it won't take too long to write it up.

* * *

Summer, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Michael walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They were being very loud and not troubling to keep their voices down.

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password. They entered the common room which was almost empty because everyone was still at dinner. They took the comfy armchairs by the fire which they had never sat in because they were always taken by the older students.

"What's that thing Kelsey gave you?" asked James.

"Letter from Slughorn," Summer replied. "He has this club of the students at Hogwarts he believes are most likely to achieve great things."

"Then why wasn't I invited?" asked Sirius with a fake look of shock on his face. "Clearly I will achieve many, many great things."

"Someone's not full of themselves," said Remus.

"Haha Remus," said Sirius. "You are so amusing."

After a few hours they all decided to go up to bed. Summer said goodnight to all of them and headed up to the girls dormitory by herself.

She was yawning as she changed into her pyjamas. She the grabbed her toothbrush and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Ten minutes later she was back in the dormitory and in bed. She instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day seemed to fly. In no time at all they were in their second last lesson of the day, Potions.

Professor Slughorn had them making potions in pairs once again. This time Summer partnered with Peter. He wasn't very confident with potion making so Summer took charge and helped him out.

"Sorry about this," said Peter. "Clearly I'm dragging you down"

"Don't worry about it," said Summer smiling kindly. "You're doing fine."

"Really?" asked Peter.

"Oh, absolutely," said Summer.

"Well done Miss Williams and Mr Pettigrew," said Slughorn. "A magnificent achievement. Ten points to Gryffindor. And what have you got there Mr Snape?" he walked over to where Severus Snape was making a potion with another Slytherin. "Another wonderful concoction. Ten points to Slytherin."

Sirius rolled his eyes as the bell rang and everyone scrambled to grab all of their things. The Gryffindor first years were approaching their last lesson for the week, History of Magic. After that they were free to do whatever they wanted to.

After a boring forty-five minute lecture from Professor Binns the bell rang and they were free. Free for a whole weekend.

"Are you ok Remus?" asked Summer looking at her friends miserable face. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," said Remus. "Just a little tired. So are you going to Slughorn's?"

"I guess so," said Summer. "It sounds ok. I'd be happier if one of you could come with me though."

Remus laughed. They continued to head up to the Gryffindor common room so they could dump their bags and head outside for some freedom.

"I think we should explore the castle," James suggested. "I'm going to do it even if noe of you come with me so let me know now if you want to come."

"I'm so coming," said Summer. "I need to learn where everything is. I keep getting lost while I'm trying to find my way around."

"Anyone else?" asked James.

"I'll come," said Sirius.

"Awesome," said James smiling. "Last offer."

"No thanks," said Remus. "I think I should get some of this homework done."

"Yeah me too," said Peter.

"Michael?" asked James. "You in?"

"As fun as it sounds I'm actually a little tired so I think I'll just stay up here," said Michael.

"Ok then," said James. "But don't say I didn't offer. Let's go."

James, Summer and Sirius left the Gryffindor common room and headed down the corridor.

"Where should we go first?" asked James.

"We could start from the entrance hall and work our way up," Summer suggested.

"Excellent plan," said Sirius. "Let us go down there."

The three of them headed down and in ten minutes were in the entrance hall. They decided to go down a corridor to the left that they had never been in before. They headed down a flight of stone steps and found themselves in a broad, stone corridor that was brightly lit with torches and decorated with cheerful paintings mainly of food.

"Wow," said Summer. "Look at this one."

"It's a fruit bowl," said Sirius.

"Yeah," said Summer. "But it looks so cool."

"You know what would be cool?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Summer. "What?"

"Finding the kitchens," said Sirius. "I'm starving."

"I'm pretty hungry too now that you mention it," said James. "Anyone know where it is?"

"Nope," aid Sirius.

"Yeah," said Summer.

"You do?" James and Sirius said simultaneously.

"My brother gave me basic directions to it this morning. Just in casse I needed food and it wasn't a meal time," said Summer.

"Where is it?" asked James.

"I think it's here. He said there were lots of pictures of fruit and a big silver bowl," she pointed at the bowl behind Sirius. "you tickle the green pear and it turns into a door handle and the door leads to the kitchen."

James walked past Sirius to the painting and tickled the green pear. It squirmed and chuckled before changing into a green door handle which James seized and pulled the door open.

They all peered inside too see a high-ceilinged room as large as the great hall above. There were mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped up around the stone walls and a brick fireplace at the other end.

The three of them walked in and as soon as they had come in a dozen house elves came racing over to them

"Is there anything we can get for you sirs and miss?" asked one of the house elves in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "I'm a little hungry and could use a snack. Have you got any biscuits or something?"

As soon as he'd finished talking four house elves raced over supporting a tray of chocolate biscuits.

"Thanks," said Sirius grabbing a biscuit and eating it. "They're delicious, you guys should try one."

James and Summer looked at each other and then picked up one each and took a bite.

"Mmm," said Summer. "They're so good."

The house elves all looked pleased with themselves. Then they went many of them went back to work. A few of them stayed with James, Sirius and Summer.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" asked the house elf in front of them.

"Yes," said James hit with inspiration. "We're exploring the castle at the moment and we were wondering if there is any particular place that we could visit, something interesting?"

Sirius and Summer looked down at the house elf as well. It suddenly looked excited as its face lit up, "The come and go room sirs and miss."

"The what?" asked Summer.

"The come and go room," the elf repeated. "It is a most wondrous room. It can transform into whatever the seeker requires."

"Wow," said Summer. "That sounds so cool. Where is it?"

"It is located on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet," said an elf in a squeaky voice. "To enter it you walk past it three times concentrating on what you want it to become."

"How many people know about it?" asked Sirius.

"Not many sir," said another house elf. "People mostly stumble across it when they are in need of it and then can't find it again."

"That is so cool," said Sirius. "I reckon we should try it out," he said to James and Summer.

"I agree," said Summer and then she turned to the house elves and said, "Thanks so much for everything."

"Any time miss," said one of the elves.

"Let's go," said James leading them out into the corridor.

The three of them headed back up to the seventh floor. When they were there they attempted to find the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet.

"What do we want it to become?" asked Sirius.

"I've got an idea," said James. "Stand back."

James walked past the stretch of blank wall three times and after the third time a door appeared there. James grinned and opened the door.

They walked inside and found a large room full of comfortable armchairs. Sirius closed the door behind them as they all stared around the room in amazement.

"This is possibly the most amazing room I've ever been in," said Summer. "It's so secluded."

"Maybe we could come here to do our homework," Sirius suggested. "I think we'd get more done here then in the common room anyway."

"Yeah, I agree," said James grinning. "Make a pact, don't tell anyone about this unless all of us agree. Deal?"

"Deal," said Summer and Sirius.

"It's nearly dinner time," said James. "We should probably go down."

"Oh no!" said Summer as she looked at her watch. "I was supposed to be at Slughorn's office five minutes ago! I've got to go! I'll see you guys later."

And with that Summer tore out of the room. She ran down several flights of stairs until she reached Professor Slughorn's office. She caught her breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," came Professor Slughorn's voice from inside.

Summer opened the door and walked in saying, "I'm so sorry I'm late Professor. I didn't realise what the time was."

"No matter," said Slughorn smiling. "I don't think you know everyone. Of course you know Mitch and Kelsey," he pointed at them, "This is Severus Snape," he pointed at Snape, Summer nodded. "Edward Craig, you may know him, he's in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," said Summer. "I know him."

"Eren Matthews, a second year Gryffindor. Have you two met?" asked Slughorn.

"No," said Summer. "Hi. Nice to meet you.

"Likewise," said Eren.

"You probably won't know anyone else," Slughorn continued. "This is Narcissa Black, she's a Slytherin sixth year. Lucius Malfoy, seventh year Slytherin. Bianca Davis from Hufflepuff, she's in second year. Elle Parker, she's in Ravenclaw in your year. Everyone, this is Summer Williams."

"Hi," came some voices.

"Please take a seat Summer," said Slughorn indicating the empty chair next to Elle Parker.

Summer smiled and sat down next to Elle. She was extremely pretty. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"As I was saying…" Slughorn continued.

Summer didn't hear much more. She was sitting there, but it was like she wasn't even there. She felt as though she had left Hogwarts completely, yet she could still feel herself sitting on the chair. It was the strangest sensation she had ever experienced.

She was in a dark room. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and a man on a hearth rug. He was on his knees facing a high backed armchair.

"Please forgive me my Lord," said the man on the rug.

"I do not forgive easily Rosier," came the cold voice of the man sitting in the armchair. "You have failed me."

"Please my Lord," said Rosier urgently. "I can rectify this. I will not fail you again. This time I will kill him. Just give me one more chance."

"I shall allow you one more chance," said the high cold voice. "If you do not succeed this time-"

"I will succeed my Lord," said Rosier.

"If you don't, you will suffer Lord Voldemort's wrath," said Voldemort. "And I think you need a reminder of why you should never fail me, _Crucio_!"

The man on the rug was screaming in pain, and so was Summer. as soon as she realised this it stopped. She was on the floor with a few people standing over her. She could see Slughorn, Kelsey, Mitch and Ed standing over her. Everyone else appeared to have left already.

"Are you ok Summer?" asked Kelsey worried. "We finished and you were sleeping or something. We couldn't wake you and when we opened your eyes they were all white. It was scary. I've never seen anything like it before. Are you ok?" she said all of this in one breath.

"Yeah," said Summer. "I think so anyway."

"You're lucky everyone else had already left before you started to whither and scream," said Mitch. "Not a good first impression."

"I had a bad dream," said Summer. "I didn't even realise I was sleeping. I just closed my eyes for a second."

"What was the dream about?" asked Ed.

"I don't remember," said Summer.

"Is she going to be ok Professor?" asked Mitch.

"I think she'll be fine," said Professor Slughorn. "Perhaps she should go to the hospital wing though. Maybe you three could escort her?"

"Yeah," said Kelsey. "Come on Summer."

Mitch and Kelsey grabbed one of her arms each and pulled her to her feet. They then walked her out of Slughorn's office with Ed right behind them.

Summer was walking in a sort of daze. She wasn't really sure where she was going and was letting herself be led by her siblings.

When they arrived at the hospital wing Ed went to find Madam Pomfrey while Mitch and Kelsey helped Summer to lie down on an empty bed.

"What's happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"We're not sure," said Mitch. "We were in Professor Slughorn's office having dinner and she fell asleep or something. She was withering and screaming on the ground. No one's really sure what happened. Not even Summer."

"She'll need to stay the night," Madam Pomfrey was saying. "I need to give her some potions to calm her. She's still shacking. You three should probably get back to your common room. It's after curfew. If a teacher asks you why you're out tell them to come to me and I'll explain it to them."

"Yeah," said Kelsey. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Mitch, Kelsey and Ed left the hospital wing and closed the door quietly behind them. Summer was shacking on the bed while Madam Pomfrey went to get her a calming potion.

"Miss Williams, I need you to drink this," said Madam Pomfrey kindly holding a goblet of potion up to her.

She tipped the contents down Summer's mouth. Summer swallowed it. She stopped shacking.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I was a little bored so I closed my eyes," said Summer. "It was like I was somewhere else but I was still there. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I remember screaming and finding myself on the floor."

"Perhaps you were just having a nightmare. I'll give you this potion," she held up a small bottle of purple potion. "It's for dreamless sleep. I think it'd do you some good."

"Ok."

"I'd like you to stay tomorrow morning until I'm certain you're ok to leave."

"Yeah, ok."

She gave Summer a pair of pyjamas to change into for the night, put the potion on the bedside table and left her while Summer changed.

She took the potion from her bedside table and drank all of it. She instantly felt drowsy and fell back onto her pillow as she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke the next morning with sunlight coming through the window and landing on her bed. She looked to the right of her bed and was shocked to find Mitch and Kelsey sitting there.

"Morning," said Summer with a croaky voice.

"Hey," said Kelsey. "How are you feeling? I wrote to mum and dad last night to see if they can remember this ever happening before because I can't."

"I don't think it has happened before," said Summer. "I've never felt like that before and I don't ever want to feel it again. It felt so…evil. Pure, undiluted evil. It was horrible."

"Summer," said Mitch, "You'll never feel that way again. You are anything but evil. You are one of the nicest people I know and you wouldn't hurt a fly."

Just then the hospital wing door burst open and James Potter entered followed by Sirius Black, Remus lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey Sum. We just heard," said James. "Ed told us. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Summer. "I'm fine. Just a little shaky. I'll be ok."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and walked over to them all.

"There are too many people here," she said looking around at them all.

"We'll go," said Mitch. "We've been here for a couple hours anyway. See you Summer. feel better."

"Thanks," said Summer.

"I think you'll be fine to leave now," said Madam Pomfrey. "If this ever happens again you need to come straight here. Have someone come with you. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and headed back into her office. The guys went around the corner while Summer got changed into her robes and then they all left.

"So what happened?" asked James.

"I'm not exactly sure," Summer began. "It was weird. I was in Slughorn's office and I closed my eyes. Then I was in another room. I don't remember exactly what happened. It keeps coming back in little pieces at a time. There was a man on the floor and he'd failed at something. Killing someone. There was a man in a chair and he tortured the man for failing and I could feel it. I screamed and, that's when I found myself on the floor of Slughorn's office."

She stopped walking and turned to look at them before saying, "But it was a dream right?" Tears began to slowly come down her face. "None of it was real."

She burst into tears and James pulled her into a tight hug. She leant into him and continued to cry. She felt something comforting about standing there being held by James. He had a comforting feeling about him that made her feel like everything was going to be ok.

Summer didn't know how long they stood there but it felt like a very long time. As she began to gain some composure she wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on," said James. "We'll go back to the common room so you can get changed. I'm sure you don't want to wear that two days in a row."

Summer laughed.

They all headed to the Gryffindor common room. The guys sat down on a couch while Summer went upstairs to get changed out of her school robes. When she got up there she found all of the girls in there talking.

"Hey Summer," said Holly smiling. "Where were you? You didn't come back last night?"

"I was in the hospital wing," Summer replied.

"What for?" asked Abigail.

"I wasn't feeling well," said Summer not wanting to have to go through the whole story again.

"Are you better now?" asked Danielle concerned.

"Yeah, loads better," said Summer. "I just came to get changed."

"Sure," said Holly. Summer closed the hangings around her bed and opened her trunk to grab some clothes out. She got changed into jeans and a long sleeved baby blue shirt. She grabbed a grey zip up jacket and put it on. She put on her runners and then headed back downstairs where the four guys were waiting for her.

"Ready?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Summer. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," said James and then he whispered so only Summer could hear, "I was talking with Sirius last night and we both agreed to tell Remus and Peter about the room but we're not going to if you say no. it's up to you."

"No," said Summer.

"No?" said James confused.

"I mean, no. we should tell them," said Summer. "In fact, we should show them."

"Ok," said James. "Sirius!"

Sirius turned to face them from up ahead.

"Yeah?" asked Sirius.

"It's all good. She wants them to know too," said James.

"Excellent," said Sirius while Remus and Peter looked confused. "Then I shall lead the way. Follow me or perish!" he said over dramatically.

They all laughed as Sirius continued in his over dramatic tone, "Forward! And charge!"

He ran forwards and the others all followed as they laughed. They found themselves in the corridor with the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy teaching the trolls to dance.

"Observe comrades," said Sirius. He paced past a stretch of blank wall three times concentrating hard. A door appeared as soon as he'd passed a third time. He took hold of the door handle and opened it.

Inside there were beds, bean bags, tables and comfortable armchairs. Sirius walked in and James, Summer, Remus and Peter followed. Remus and Peter looked around the room in amazement.

Summer sat down on one of the couches and put her legs up. James took the chair opposite her and Sirius lifted Summer's legs up and sat down next to her but was nice enough to let her leave her legs on him.

"So," said Sirius. "What do you guys think?"

"Is this for real?" asked Remus.

"Of course it's real," said Summer. "We can't just make an illusion this good. We haven't learnt nearly enough to accomplish this."

"This is…" began Peter, "Wow."

"How did you find it?" asked Remus looking around the room curiously.

"We were told about it," James said casually.

"By who?" asked Peter.

"The house elves," said Sirius. "They're so helpful."

"How'd you find the house elves?" asked Remus.

"Yesterday when we were exploring the castle," Summer began, "We came across the kitchen. My brother told me about it ages ago. We went in and they told us all about it."

"Not many people know about this room," James continued. "Just the house elves and us. So, Sirius, Summer and I already agreed not to tell anyone unless we all wanted to and we decided to tell both of you. Where's Michael anyway?"

"He was talking to some second years," said Sirius dismissively. "Doesn't matter. I mean he's alright and everything, but I think he only hangs around us because we share a dormitory."

"That's a fair and valid point," said James. "So anyway, you two must now agree on our pact. Do you solemnly promise not to reveal this secret room to anyone unless we all give consensus?"

"Yeah," said Remus and Peter in unison.

"Excellent," said Sirius clapping his hands together. "I think that we should use this room for discussions, homework and free time!"

They all laughed at him.

"What?" asked Sirius. "What? I don't want to be see doing homework. It'll ruin my image."

"What image?" asked Summer.

"I'm going for the bad boy image Summer my dear," replied Sirius.

"Nice," said Summer.

Sirius grinned and winked at her. Summer looked confused but ignored him and turned to James, Remus and Peter.

The five of them remained in there for the rest of the afternoon and only left when it was time for dinner. They closed the door behind them and it disappeared.


	4. Christmas Holidays Are Here

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, the Marauders, Hogwarts or anything else you recognise from JK Rowlings spellbinding novels.

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Summer yawned and tried to go back to sleep. She'd been having such a nice dream. After another half an hour in bed she realised she couldn't go back to sleep and decided to get up.

She walked downstairs and found Remus there.

"Morning stranger," said Summer smiling.

"Hey," said Remus.

"Are you ok," asked Summer suddenly. "You look really sick. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No," said Remus. "I'm fine. Really."

Summer nodded. Then James came running down the stairs and jumped the last two before landing in the common room.

"Good morning starshine!" said James loudly. "The earth says hello!"

"Oh my god James," said Summer cringing. "It's to early to be quoting musicals."

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"Our parents took us to see a musical called 'Hair' two years ago. Jimmy here loved it and quotes it whenever he's in a good mood. Usually I'm in a bad mood when he does," Summer explained.

James stuck out his tongue at her, "You're so mean Summer."

"Only when I haven't slept very well," said Summer.

"Let's go to breakfast," said James happily.

"It's lunch time," said Summer.

"Really?" asked James. "Whoa, I slept a lot then. Ok, so lets go to lunch."

"Are Sirius and Peter up?" asked Summer.

"Nope," James replied. "They're still out of it. Poor things."

The three of them got up and walked down into the great hall for lunch. They sat at the Gryffindor table across from Kelsey and a few of her friends.

"Hey Summer," said Kelsey. "You feeling ok now?"

"Yeah," said Summer smiling. "So much better. It's like nothing even happened."

They began to eat through their lunch and when they were nearly finished Sirius and Peter came over.

"Hey," said Sirius happily. "Lunch already? Time sure does fly while you're sleeping! Hey, chips!"

He grabbed the tongs and piled chips onto his plate. Even though Summer, James and Remus had already finished their lunch they stayed at the table to wait for Sirius and Peter to finish.

They went out into the grounds and sat by the lake for the rest of the afternoon and just sat around talking. By four o'clock they all decided to go back up to the castle. As they headed back up Remus kept glancing out the window. Summer looked at him curiously. She found this behaviour very odd but didn't want to draw too much attention to it.

They got back to the common room when Michael came over to them.

"Remus," he said. "I was asked to give this to you."

Remus took the note and opened it. He read it through then rolled it up and put it in his pocket.

"What did it say?" asked Summer.

"Mum's sick," said Remus. "I've got to go find out if she's ok. I'll be back later."

"Ok," said Summer as Remus rushed out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Weird," said Sirius.

No one spoke for nearly half an hour before Sirius broke the silence saying, "Hey Summer, want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah ok," Summer replied. "Where to?"

"Anywhere," said Sirius.

The two of them got up said bye to the others and left through the portrait hole. They headed down the corridor and down into the entrance hall where they headed out the front door into the grounds. It was dark already and there was a big full moon up in the sky.

"I love the full moon," said Summer. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," said Sirius.

Summer shivered.

"You ok?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said Summer. "It's just cold."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and they walked through the grounds. When they got tired of walking they sat down under a beech tree down near the lake. They sat there for hours just talking.

"I'm jus glad to be away from my family to be honest," said Sirius. "My one ray of sunshine. I'd been looking forward to coming here because it means I get away from them."

"They can't be that bad," said Summer reasonably.

"They are," said Sirius. "They have a pure blood mania. They're all for You Know Who and pure blood supremacy. They're not on his side or anything, but they certainly agree with him. Then I've got my brother Regulus. He's soft enough to believe all the stuff our parents tell him. He's like a clone and he's clearly their pride and joy." They sat in silence before Sirius continued. "I don't want sympathy or anything. It's just, nice to talk about it with someone finally. Did you know that you are a really good listener?"

"I've been constantly told," said Summer. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thanks," said Sirius. "So what about your family?"

"I love my family," said Summer. "They're great. I've got an older brother who watched out for me and protects me but still gives me the freedom to make mistakes and learn new things. I have a sister who helps me with clothes and make-up and everything. Then I have my parents. They're the best. I love them so much. They've always supported me and helped me through everything."

"Your family sounds so much better than mine," said Sirius.

"Every family has its ups and downs," said Summer.

"And what are you two doing out here?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to find Argus Filch, the caretaker, standing behind them with his cat circling his legs meowing.

"Follow me," he said.

They looked at each other before standing up and following him back into the cast. He led them to an office of the first floor ad knocked on the door.

It was opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. She was in a red tartan dressing gown and her expression changed to anger the moment she saw Sirius and Summer.

"In," she said. "Both of you now. Thank you Argus."

Sirius and Summer walked past Professor McGonagall and sat on the chairs opposite her desk. A million thoughts were racing through Summer's head as she sat there waiting for Professor McGonagall to say something. The most prominent was, _what will my parents say?_

"Why on earth were you two out of bed?" asked Professor McGonagall. "It is very dangerous out in the grounds this late. Explain yourselves."

"There is no excuse for us to be out this late Professor," said Sirius.

"You're right about that Mr Black," said Professor McGonagall. "What on earth were you two thinking. You both know very well that there is a curfew."

"We weren't thinking," said Summer. "We didn't realise how late it was."

"You didn't realise it was dark?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for both of you and you will both have detention tomorrow night since you love being outside late so much. I'll be writing to both of your parents. I know for a fact, Miss Williams, that your parents will be very disappointed in you. You may go."

They both stood up and left Professor McGonagall's office silently. One they were a floor above her office Sirius turned to Summer and said, "I'm so sorry Summer. That was all my fault. I'm the one that asked you to come with me and outside after curfew. I'm sorry you got a detention for it."

"It's ok Sirius," said Summer. "It's my fault I got a detention. If I didn't want to go I could've just said no. I'm not an idiot. I knew it was after curfew. I knew we were at risk of getting caught and if we did there was every chance we'd get detention. Anyway, it was nice to get to know you better. I never knew all that stuff about your family and I feel, well, honoured that you'd confide it in me."

"Yeah, well, I felt lie someone had to know," said Sirius. "And girls are less likely to spread it around."

They continued to walk up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there it was empty. They assumed everyone had already gone up to bed.

"Good night," said Summer kissing him on the cheek.

"Night," said Sirius.

Summer turned around and walked up the staircase to the girls dormitory. She was as quiet as she could be coming in. she assumed all the girls would already be asleep. It felt good to be someone in which people could confide in and even better to be told that.

* * *

The next morning Summer and Sirius could be seen dragging themselves around from place to place.

"When did you two get back last night?" asked James.

"Late-ish," said Sirius. "I wasn't keeping track of time. We got caught by Filch and he took us to McGonagall."

"Oh," said James. "What did McGonagall do?"

"Took away twenty points from each of us and detention tonight," said Summer and then, "Where's Remus?"

"Still not back," said James.

"I hope his mum's ok," said Summer.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before heading off to charms. Today they were doing more notes of levitation spells which t\professor Flitwick said they'd be starting by the end of October.

When they were in Herbology Remus came into the classroom. He walked straight up to Professor Sprout and they had a quick whispered talk before he came over to where they were all sitting. He didn't look like he wanted to talk right then so none of them mentioned anything until lunch.

"How's your mum?" asked Summer when they were sitting down at the table.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Your mum. She's sick and you went to see how she was," said Summer.

"Oh yeah," said Remus. "She's still pretty sick but she's going to be ok. Dumbledore let me go home to visit her last night."

"That was nice of him," said Peter.

"What did you all do last night?" asked Remus.

"Well, Sirius and I got detention," said Summer casually.

"What for?" asked Remus in shock.

"Being in the grounds after hours," said Sirius dully.

"Why were you in the grounds?" asked Remus looking a little scared.

"Chill out dude," said Sirius. "We got bored and decided to go for a walk. That's all."

"It's just," Remus begun. "You shouldn't be out in the grounds that late."

Sirius and Summer looked at each other each thinking about the peculiar behaviour of their friend. However, by the time they were sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts they'd forgotten all about it.

* * *

The next two months went by rather quickly. In no time at all it was the beginning of December. Summer was beginning to become suspicious about Remus's continuous absences. The main reason was the fact that she knew full well that he was a dedicated student and he was missing classes.

Whenever Summer brought up this subject with him he ignored her completely until she had left or changed the topic.

Sirius and Summer had had no more late night wanderings, however, that hadn't stopped them from causing trouble in class along with James. This earned the three of them frequent detentions sometimes accompanied with loss of points.

One more thing had been happening outside of the classroom that the teachers were not aware of. James and Severus Snape had a mutual hatred of each other. Ever since they had met on the Hogwarts Express it had been evident that they did not get along and this hatred had intensified since beginning classes. It was most evident after Transfiguration classes. It was easily James's best subject and he was always showing off. This annoyed Snape and they were always fighting after lessons.

This hadn't been observed by teachers because Summer and Remus generally dragged James away before it could result in anything more than words.

* * *

The Christmas holidays couldn't have come faster. Summer and James were more than ready to go back and see their parents again. Remus and Peter were just as excited to be going back home. Sirius on the other hand was dreading returning back home.

"But you get to see your family again," said Remus. "Aren't you even a little excited?"

"Believe me," said Sirius. "If you had my family you wouldn't be looking forward to returning either. Besides we're celebrating Bella's engagement and I really don't want to be there for that. There's also the fact that my parents are outraged that I'm not in Slytherin and I've probably been disowned for that."

"What kind of family do you have?" asked James.

"A bad one," said Sirius simply. "We better get ready to go to the train anyway. It's leaving in half an hour."

"Yeah," said James. "I've got to go find Sum. Mum and dad are taking her and her siblings home. I don't remember if I told her."

The guys laughed as they headed down the stairs into the common room. They couldn't see Summer anywhere so James decided to go ask one of the other first year girls.

He walked up to Abigail and asked, "Do you know where Summer is?"

"She's still up stairs, " Abigail answered. "She said she'd be down in a minute."

"Thanks," said James walking back over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter were.

They stood waiting there for five minutes before Summer finally came down. She was wearing jeans, a warm jacket, a scarf and had a beanie on top of her head.

"Ready to go?" asked Summer.

"Yes," said James.

The five of them walked down towards the Entrance Hall talkin excitedly about their plans for Christmas. The only one not joining in was Sirius.

He was thoroughly depressed about returning home and nothing any of them could say would make him feel any better.

The train ride back to London seemed to take no time at all. Summer and James jumped off the train as soon as it had stopped and the doors were opened. Remus and Peter followed them and Sirius dragged himself out after them all.

"Summer!" came a voice from behind them. "James! Wait up!"

They all turned around to see Mitch and Kelsey Williams running to catch up with all of them. Once they had joined the group they continued to walk through the barrier to take them to platform nine and ten.

"Mum, dad," James called as he walked towards them.

"James," squealed Mrs Potter pulling her son into a big hug. "How was Hogwarts? Have you settled in ok?"

"Let him breath," said Mr Potter smiling at his son too.

"Hogwarts is awesome!" said James. "I've settled in fine. Made friends. Done really well in classes. So, everything's good."

"That's wonderful dear," said Mrs Potter. "And how are things for you Summer?"

"They're ok," said Summer.

"That's an understatement," said James. "She's the top of every class!"

"Really?" said Mr Potter interestedly. "That's excellent Summer. your parents will be pleased."

"Yeah, well-it's just natural," said Summer. "I don't mean to sound modest or act like I'm better than everyone else, it's just that I don't really have to try. I need more of a challenge."

"Wait till you get to your fifth year," said Mitch. "Then you'll get challenged."

"Mum, dad," began James. "These are our new friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"It's nice to met all of you," said Mr Potter.

"Hey," they all said.

"Well, we're actually in a bit of a rush," said Mrs Potter. "We have to get going. It was lovely to met all of you though. Maybe over the summer you could all come over for dinner or something?"

"That'd be great Mrs Potter," said Sirius politely.

"Hopefully we'll see you all another time then," said Mr Potter. "Let's go."

"Bye guys," said Summer waving to all of them

They waved before turning around to go to their own families and head home for Christmas.

* * *

AN: I'm going to skip a bit in the next chapter because I feel like I'm dragging it out a bit too much. I really want to get up to their older years where I have more formed plans. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
